JayCinder Drabbles
by CoolAwesomeRandomGirl123
Summary: This is just a short story of JayCinder drabbles. If you don't like, don't read. No flames!
1. Midnight meeting

**JayCinder Drabbles**

**Hey everybody! I've been reading some JayxCinder drabbles, and I've decided to give it a shot! My main inspiration is ****wewtXD****, with their JayxCinder drabble. **

**~CoolAwesomeRandomGirl123 **

**DISCLAIMER**

**If I owned warriors, Feathertail would've survived the fall, the three would belong to Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw, and Spottedleaf and Firestar would never have loved each other.**

**If you see any thing in bold, then its an authors note.**

A small gray tabby nosed her way through the bramble thicket, the moonlight dappling her sleek coat. She purred with delight as she caught a familiar scent.

"Jayfeather?" She called out nervously, once she had left the hollow.

"Who's there?" He hissed cautiously, his fur fluffed out. "Cinderheart? Is that you?" He mewed, after sniffing the air.

"Yeah." Cinderheart purred and twined her tail with his.

"Follow me." Jayfeather mewed after a while. He raced off before she could register what happened. She charged after him and nearly bumped into him.

"You took me to find… a rock?" Cinderheart mewed in monotone.

"No, not the rock! There's a little cave behind it." Jayfeather trotted into the darkness. _Wait for me_… Cinderheart thought padding after him.

"Jayfeather where are you? This hole is barely big enough for a kit!" She snapped.

"Don't worry! It gets bigger." Jayfeather's mew echoed strangely, and Cinderheart guessed he was in a large space. **For those of you who are wondering, no, this is not the caves which Heatherpaw and Lionpaw met in often.** Cinderheart gasped as she entered a large cave. Water was trickling down, enlarging into a small stream. Moonlight filtered through holes in the cave, glinting silver on the water. In one spot, there was moss, perfect for a nest. There was a little cavern with sweet scents coming from it. _Mouse!_ She thought. Cinderheart sprinted gracefully towards the cavern and gasped as it enlarged. _This cave would make a great camp._ She immediately spotted it, scuffling around in some dry leaves. It lifted a small pink nose, looking for food and perhaps other mice. Cinderheart stalked lightly, making sure she set her feet down softly, and pounced. She brought it over to where Jayfeather was sitting, purring with delight.

"This is our little secret. But you know, if there's ever a fire, we could lead the camp here." Jayfeather mewed. Cinderheart murmured agreement. She crouched to take a bite of the mouse. Jayfeather took a bite of the mouse at the same time, causing their muzzles to brush gently against each other. Jayfeather finished his half of the mouse and began grooming himself. Cinderheart finished and delicately swiped a paw over her ear. She leaned forward and licked Jayfeather's ear.

"You missed a spot." She muttered. Jayfeather nuzzled her affectionately.

"You don't need a reason, Cinderheart." He licked her too, grooming her gently.

**Well, I hope you liked it! It might be a one-shot, but I'll probably extend it. Sorry, I've made Jayfeather quite a bit OOC… oops… **

**Please review or you shall be thrown in the dungeon! If you flame me, I'll flame you! Bwa ha ha ha haha! Either that or I'll get my awesomely tall friend and awesomely strong friend to beat you up! Lol :P jks jks. **


	2. Swimming in the lake Part 1 of 2

**JayCinder Drabbles Chapter Two**

**DISCLAIMER**

**If I owned warriors, Feathertail would've survived the fall, the three would belong to Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw, and Spottedleaf and Firestar would never have loved each other.**

**If you see any thing in bold, then it's an authors note.**

**~CoolAwesomeRandomGirl123 **

"Stupid leg. I'll probably _never_ become a warrior!" Cinderpaw muttered under her breath, her injury killing her spirit. She heard a screech from outside and guessed it was Poppyfrost.

"A thorn's poked her eye! A branch was sticking out of the nursery wall!" Cinderpaw recognized Honeyfern's distressed mew.

"I thought I weaved them all back in!" Graystripe's paws were heavy on the ground as he rushed to Cinderpaw's injured sister. Cinderpaw rustled in her nest, trying to get out without using her leg. She heard Jaypaw burst through the entrance and stared at him in surprise,

"What is it?" She called in alarm, talking about Poppyfrost and her eye.

"You have to swim!" Jaypaw replied excitedly. _What!?_ The thought of swimming made Cinderpaw cringe in disgust, all thoughts of Poppyfrost floated away.

"Swim? I can't swim!" She finally gasped.

"You could do it if you tried! RiverClan do it all the time!" Cinderpaw felt Jaypaw's steady breath in her ear. His voice quivered and clearly the handsome tom had made up his mind.

"But they're RiverClan!" She mewed lamely.

"Don't you see? You can practice using your leg in the water." He paced beside her, unable to keep still. "That way you won't have to put any weight on it, but it'll get stronger."

"Stronger?" Cinderpaw echoed, confused.

"It'll be like walking on it, but easier." The stubborn tom pressed on.

"Where will I swim?" Cinderpaw mewed, hoping he hadn't thought it out.

"The lake, of course!" _The lake?! How will I get there?_

"How will I get there!" She repeated her thoughts.

"You managed to walk back to camp, didn't you? And you've rested since then." Jaypaw mewed, refusing to change his mind.

"How will I know what to do?"

"I'll teach you!"

"_You?_" Cinderpaw purred in amusement at the thought of the medicine cat floundering in the soft waves. Now that she thought about it, it was the first time she had purred in a long time.

'I'll do my best," he promised.

"Leafpool will think we're crazier than hares!"

"Let's not tell her, then. It can be our secret." Cinderpaw felt a funny feeling flare in her chest at the thought sharing a secret with him. She had a few secrets of her own, about how she felt about Jaypaw, and hope flowered in her mind that her fantasies would come true.

"Think how surprised she'll be when she sees you walking on four paws again!" He finished.

"Ok." Cinderpaw couldn't possibly say no to Jaypaw.

"We'll start tomorrow. You'll be better in no time!" She felt happiness coming off Jaypaw in waves and her heart beat faster. Did Jaypaw feel the same way about her that she felt for him? She flicked his ear, in a friendly way in case he _didn't_ feel that way.

"If I don't drown first!" She laughed.

**Ok, now this may be called JayCinder drabbles, but I changed my mind. It's a collection of one-shots. Except this chapter. This chapter is gonna be a two-shot. XD**


End file.
